Potbelly and the Prism Gate
Potbelly and the Prism Gate is a Halloween themed special made by Bloo, Akari, Jerrica and Ava Story The scenes start with Potbelly on Party Island Potbelly: I'm messing around! Mammott: No messing around. Potbelly: Nevermind... He wants to mess around Noggin: But Potbelly looks like a sheet! Potbelly: I am not a sheet! He puts the bedspread on him and runs away. Mammott: That’s our guy! Noggin: Get him! The Monsters try to get Potbelly. The sheet falls off of Potbelly and the monsters think he vanished. Potbelly finds a gate, but it's locked off. Mammott: Is he a ghost you’re worried about? Noggin stares at Mammott and does an "I've got my eye on you" gesture at him. Noggin: So, how about so games? Mammott: Good idea! Let's go! The Monsters went to play games. They played Whac-A-Mole, Ring Toss, Duck Tank, Balloon And Pond, Skeeball, Bingo and Ring the Bell and get prizes. Meanwhile, Potbelly is confused about the gate. "How can a gate be locked off it the gate should be locked anyways?" he wonders. Potbelly tries to find a way to get through. "Yeah, you are so funny!" said Mammott. "Maybe the gate got him." Noggin said in dismay. "Which way should we go?!" "I'm not sure, but we have to get out of this house!" cried Mammott. The monsters run out of the house, super scared. Except for Toe Jammer. He's slow. Potbelly finds himself somewhere resembling Heaven. "Rocks?" said Potbelly in confusion. "I've been duped!" Kayna: Those aren't rocks... "Those are prisments!" said Oaktopus. Mammott: It’s mine, sorry! Potbelly: Mammott? Where am I? (sees the gate) The Prism Gate! Mammott: Well, there’s a Prism Gate. The Monsters look all around for the Prism Gate. Potbelly: It’s beautiful... Prism Gate: Now... The Prismatic Potbellies were there to say hello to Potbelly. Potbelly: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE There were about three Prismatic Potbellies in the way. They have never seen such a sight as a natural Potbelly The natural Potbelly runs over and gets the bedsheet. Potbelly: I'm gonna touch it, sorry! He puts the bedspread on him and runs away. Red Prismatic Potbelly: That’s our guy! Orange Prismatic Potbelly: Get him! Yellow Prismatic Potbelly: No, wait, doesn’t this seem familiar to you? Like, a bedsheet ghost? I feel like I’ve seen this before. Green Prismatic Potbelly: Why the sad face? Blue Prismatic Potbelly: Nevermind! Purple Prismatic Potbelly: Yeah! The Prismatic Potbellies think of a plan They go up to the real Potbelly Purple Prismatic Potbelly: What is going on! We have to call the Prismatic Ghostbusters. Yellow Prismatic Potbelly: No, we are not calling the Prismatic Ghostbusters. Orange Prismatic Potbelly: Actually, I already called the Prismatic Ghostbusters. They're here now. The Prismatic Ghostbusters kick the door open. Orange Prismatic Toe Jammer: Alright, people, let's kick his butt! Purple Prismatic Furcorn screams while the Prismatic Ghostbusters run up while the Prismatic Potbellies is on. Before the Prismatic Potbellies can look, the contest begins. Simon: Hello everybody! Welcome to the Prismatic contest! I'm Simon Cowell and I'm here with HippityHop and the Grand Duke. Let's get our prism gate on! The Grand Duke gives the Prismatic Ghostbusters, which is just two Prismatic Toe Jammers and Prismatic Peter, some phamplets for them to know what’s going on. Potbelly (still in his ghost costume) places the cat ears onto Orange Prismatic Potbelly. Green Prismatic Winston: We’re in trouble. Orange Prismatic Potbelly: Nya nya! Orange Prismatic Potbelly turns into Rin. The real one. Rin: WHO SUMMONED ME Grand Duke: AAAAAA- Red Prismatic Potbelly turns into Akari Akari: OH NO! Blue Prismatic Egon: Watch out! Blue Prismatic Potbelly turns into Gloptic. The real one. Gloptic: AAAAAA- The confusions don't say anything. However, Purple Prismatic Potbelly turns into Homura. Orange Prismatic Ray screams. Green Prismatic Potbelly turns into Spectral Peter. Purple Prismatic Peter protects his friends. “Stand back” he says Yellow Prismatic Potbelly turns into Floot Fly. Rin: But the person in the bedsheet was a Potbelly! Look at the shape of it! Akari: That looks like a bunch of monsters chasing a little kid. Rin: But it’s a Potbelly! Akari: Look, now we live in a world where mankind and Potbellies life equally, get used to it. Floot Fly: A Potbelly? There can’t be Potbellies here! The police come in. It’s two of the police officers from Spongebob. They see everyone being terrified over the real Prismatic Potbellies. Akari: (screams) AAAAAH! Rin: Huh? Floot Fly: Guess who... Spectral Peter: Guess who what? Gloptic: Hey! Homura: Watch out! Police #1: So, it’s the real Prismatic Potbellies you’re worried about? Everyone nods. Rin: We’re not going anywhere, we didn’t even do anything wrong. Let’s show these guys what we got! The shapeshifted prisms challenge the police into a dance battle. They have to dance to Wonderful Rush. Red Prismatic Furcorn calls Rokit. Rokit: 911, what’s your emergency? Red Prismatic Furcorn: Rokit! Help! There’s real prismatic Potbellies dancing with Cops on the loose! Rokit: I’m on my way. Akari: We Prismatics are so funny! This made the group shock. Green Prismatic Furcorn: Funny?! Rin: And cute! Purple Prismatic Toe Jammer: Cute?! Homura: We're not that scary. Yellow Prismatic Tweedle: Not scary?! Gloptic: You don't scare us! Potbelly: What? Floot Fly: We are better than you. Blue Prismatic Egon: Don’t say that! Spectral Peter doesn’t continue the chant. He starts the music, and everyone dances. Rokit sits in a chair and eats popcorn. The Prismatics (and Potbelly) look all around. Eventually, they find a Pink Prismatic Potbelly. Pink Prismatic Potbelly: You sicken me. Green Prismatic Tweedle: What? Pink Prismatic Potbelly: You can only shapeshift into people, but I can shapeshift into sound. You’re pathetic. Pink Prismatic Potbelly shapeshifts into the Love Live song “Future style”. The police come in. It’s two of the police officers from Spongebob. They slap the music. Green Prismatic Toe Jammer: I will destroy you! Police #2: No you don’t. Green Prismatic Toe Jammer: Wait a minute. Purple Prismatic Tweedle: Anyway... Prismatics: BOO! The Spongebob police crack like glass. Potbelly takes off his bedsheet and runs away. Green Prismatic Furcorn: Is that Potbelly's bedsheet? Orange Prismatic Tweedle: No, it isn’t mine. A Brown Prismatic Potbelly runs over to the gang and gets the bedsheet. Brown Prismatic Potbelly: It’s mine, sorry! Akari: It’s the natural Potbelly’s bedsheet, fools... Potbelly runs away. Potbelly: I have to get out of this place. He puts the bedspread on him and runs away. Potbelly walks away and cringes at the prismatics, revealing his two-facedness. Green Prismatic Furcorn: Let's go to Baskin' Robbins. Brown Prismatic Potbelly: No, not feelin that today. Orange Prismatic Ray: Denny's? Brown Prismatic Potbelly: Too crowded. Rin: Burger King! Purple Prismatic Peter: Good idea. Wonderful Rush: Isn’t Denny’s less crowded than Burger King? Sans looks at the distance. Sans: Happy Un-Halloween. Category:2020 Releases Category:Specials Category:Specials about ghosts Category:Stories about ghosts Category:Allisa Cartoons Category:Out of the Blue Productions